Story Of A Vampire's Slave
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: Teenager Sabaku Gaara was sold as a slave to Uchiha Sasuke. What will happen to Gaara along the way? Especially when his master...is a vampire...R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A man stood on a stage with the stage lights blaring at him. He stood on a podeum and threw his hand up into the air.

"And the main event for the evening! A highschool boushin student! A cute virgin male!" A announcer yelled threw the microphone and a boy fell on to his side. He was completely naked and a chain on his neck. A long with handcuffs on his wrists. His red hair ruffled a bit and his pale white body was perfect...

"We'll start the bid at 1,000." The boy's sea-foam eyes stared into the abyss. Just like as if he was dead.

"1,000,000, No 1,000,050!"

"Wait, 1,000,100!"

"Nope, 1,000,500!"

"Oh god, 2,000,000." The teenage boy shut his eyes tight.

"Holy shit! 3,000,00!" The announcer cried. Two men pulls the young boushin to his knees and held him there. To look up at his new owner.

"3,000,000 to Uchiha Sasuke." The red headed boy stared up at the figure. It didn't show very much since his vision was blurry and Sasuke was behind tons of lights. The boushin boy's eyes started to close and the dark started to surround him.

--

He awoke on a bed. It was night time out around 2:00am. The teenage boy from the auction sat up quick. He gasped and looked around.

"What's your name?" A shadow demanded. The shadow was faded into the darkness.

"Ga-Gaara...Sa-Saba-Sabaku..." He stuttered and Gaara shook as the figure stepped foward into the little light of the moon. Gaara gasped at how handsome and beautiful the person turned out to be. He wore a black suit with a red rose on his front. The man had black onyx eyes and raven hair. He chuckled at Gaara's stare.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara shook his head from the daze and stared at Sasuke.

"You-You bought me...?" Sasuke nodded and got closer to Gaara. Gaara inched back but Sasuke just reached over and pushed the Sabaku down.

"I need to give you a examination, my pet." Gaara wiggled and started to cried out.

"Stop!" He looked at Sasuke and got lost in his perfect eyes.

"D-Don't..." Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt. Taking his jacket off then his unbutton shirt. Gaara got up and ran to the door. Sasuke quickly had him pinned to the door though. His wrist behind him in a police cop way. He smirked and put his chin on Gaara's shoulder.

"I didn't pay 3,000,000 just to have you run away." Tears fell down the red head's cheeks.

"Quit...Please...I don't want this.." Sasuke undid his pants and flung Gaara back on the bed.

"Too bad.." Gaara got up and looked around. Sasuke was still near the door. The redhead did the only thing he could do.

He crawled under the bed.

Sasuke was fully undressed and growled. With one arm he flung the bed up and it was upside down. Gaara ran for some place but the exit was blocked by the bed. He looked at the window then he was suddenly pushed on to the floor. Sasuke smirked again and grabbed Gaara's chin.

"You made me mad my slave..." Sasuke pulled Gaara's legs apart.

"This is defiantly going to hurt." Gaara cried then felt something slam into him. He screamed out. Not just any scream. Bloody murder scream. One that made your blood go cold.

Sasuke slammed in and out of him.

"S-Stop...this is wrong..." Gaara whimpered. Tears falling from his sea-foam eyes. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's cock and rubbed it. He leaned down into the red-head's ear.

"If it was so wrong...why are you turned on...?" Gaara bit his bottom lip.

"Please..." Sasuke rubbed the red head's cock harder.

* * *

"No..." Gaara was in a different position. He was on his hands in knees. Sasuke still thrusting into him hurtfully. No lube, no preparation, Nothing.

* * *

"Don't..."They changed positions again. Gaara had on leg on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke picked up a pace that some animals couldn't do.

* * *

"Stop." Gaara was faced against the wall with his legs around Sasuke's waist. Involuntary around his waist. His back hitting the wall furiously as Sasuke thrust ed into him fast and inhuman like.

* * *

Blood and semen ran down Gaara's legs along with blood running down his chin from when he bite his lip a few hours ago. The Sabaku turned his head not to face the Uchiha. The monster that stole his virginity. Sasuke kissed the red head's exposed neck. Gaara breathed heavy and coughed. Sasuke slid out of Gaara one last time and the Sabaku slid down the wall. When he sat on the ground he cried out in pain. Sasuke knee led down and cupped Gaara's cheek. Forcing him to look at the Uchiha. Gaara's eyes were too dried up to cry anymore. Also...there was no point. His eyes darted away from Sasuke's.

"Look at me." Sasuke said in a stern, emotionless tone. Gaara's sea foam eyes stared into Sasuke's onix ones. Saddness meet...concern?

"Gaara, I want you to sit here for a moment. I'm going to get you something for your ass, now do you want something else...?" He asked. Gaara hugged himself and staid silent. Sasuke sighed and kissed Gaara's forehead. Gaara hugged himself tighter. Sasuke stared at Gaara for a moment then stood up and left.

He walked into his gorgeous bathroom and over to the top cabinet. The raven haired man took out some capsule with tablets in it. He put two in his hand then walked back to Gaara. The red-headed boy looked up at Sasuke.

"Why did you buy me...?" Gaara asked. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock for a moment he staid like that then he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He kneeled next to Gaara and held out his hand with the tablets. Gaara opened his mouth and popped the tablets into his cavern.

"Do you even know why were at that place...?" Sasuke surprised Gaara with this question. Gaara blinked at the Uchiha.

"...N-No." Sasuke sighed and sat by Gaara. Gaara scorched away until Sasuke put a hand over Gaara's shoulder and dragged him closer to his chest. Sasuke wrapped his other hand over Gaara's waist pulling the red-head on his lap. Gaara winced and shut his eyes. Until, he ran his hand threw his crimson hair.

"Your family put you there so they could gain the money they earned off of you. In short, they took my 3,000,000 in exchange for you." Gaara's eyes widen then soften.

"I'm not suprised..." Sasuke's hand kept running threw his hair.

"They've al-always hated me-me." He coughed then wiped his eyes from the tears that were forming. Sasuke closed his eyes then made Gaara lean into him.

"Gaara...they-."

"Yes, they did!" Gaara yelled and he cried harder.

"They told me everyday to my face...I slept in the garage...I-I-I." Sasuke held Gaara close.

"Ssshhhh..." He whispered and kissed Gaara's cheek. The Uchiha rocked Gaara back and forth.

"Ssshhh...I'll talk to you in the mourning...just go to sleep..."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was around noon when the red head stirred. He stirred then slowly opened his sea-foam eyes. Gaara blinked a couple of times then rumbead his eyes cutely. Like a child. He then gasped and sat up when he felt a silky material. It was soft, comfortable, and soothing. Gaara felt the bed then his eyes widen for a second. He hugged the bed sheets.

"Oh...right..." He remembered the auction, him being rape, then...Sasuke showing Gaara the first act of kindness the red head had ever seen and felt. It was wonderful. He smiled and hugged the bed sheets tighter.

"But...he still raped me..." Gaara whispered to himself. Then all of a sudden he blinked and looked around.

"Sasuke?" He looked to the right.

"Sasuke?" Gaara questioned to the left. Then he looked down.

_Did...Did he adbanden me...?_ He thought and a tear slid down his pale cheek.

"I'm in here." Gaara screamed when he heard the sound of someone in the closet.

"It's Sasuke..." Gaara then blushed and walked over to the closet. He put his hand on the knob ready to turn it.

"Don't." Gaara stopped and looked up as if to Sasuke.

"I'm sleeping..." Gaara blinked.

"But...It's noon." The Sabaku whispered.

"I didn't fall asleep when you did, I went to bed around seven o'clock in the mourning." Gaara looked down.

"Your not sleeping now."

"You called my name, so I woke up; but frankly I'm still tired. " Gaara's hands were still on the knobs so he opened it the slightest and peaked his eye threw the crack. He saw a huge closet. Probably bigger then most rich houses. The red head gasped. Sasuke sighed and opened it up a bit then pulled Gaara into his chest. He shut the doors then picked Gaara up bridal style. The Uchiha walked over to a large, black bed. With mahogany wooden bed posts that had a black sheet covering it so it was basically a tent. A fire place was just in front of the bed about 30 feet away. Maybe a little more. It was a stone fire place. A dresser was not far away a long with another door. Sasuke placed Gaara inside the tent and laid him on the bed. He crawled on top of the Sabaku and stared into Gaara's beautiful, sea-foam orbs.

"Your starting to get attached to me, my slave." Sasuke smirked while putting on some blue boxers and kissed Gaara's forehead making the red head blush slightly.

"D...D-Don't I ha-have to..?" Asked Gaara while stuttering and blushing so cutely that made Sasuke proud to be the master of Gaara. To own him something so precious, so fragile, something that couldn't be re-bought. Yes, Sasuke never had a slave like Gaara. Or a slave to be exact. He heard about them from his foster father, Orochimaru. He had a slave that his 'lover' and he said it was free sex whenever he wanted. But Kabuto, was nothing like Gaara. Gaara would blush at the simplest touches.

_Maybe Kabuto was just broken in_? He thought for a second then dismissed that thought because if he was like Gaara at first he was sure that Orochimaru would of kicked him to the curb.

"No...you don't. You can be distant from me if you want to..." Gaara looked down slightly.

"Oh..." He whispered but then Gaara tilted his head up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I said, 'if you want to'; not 'you have to'." He said feeling that Gaara was upset for mistaking Sasuke.

"I..I." Gaara started but Sasuke automatically closed Gaara's mouth his own. Gaara blushed dark so Sasuke pushed him down more and put his hands on Gaara's hips. Gaara didn't do anything, he was too nervous and scared too. Yes, Sasuke had raped him but...kissing...the Sabaku was at a lost. The Uchiha sat up again.

"You've never even kissed anyone before, have you?" He questioned. Gaara nodded slowly making Sasuke smirk.

"Then I'll teach you." He kissed Gaara again just making the red head do the same thing. Blush crimson, like his hair. Sasuke put Gaara's hands around Sasuke's neck then licked Gaara's bottom lip. Making the red head gasp, on cue. Sasuke darted his tongue in and started sucking Gaara's muscle. Gaara blushed darker and shut his eyes. He felt Sasuke lick all over Gaara's mouth. The Uchiha started stroking the younger tongue with his own making the red head moan from pleasure. Gaara slowly put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and started kissing back. Sasuke licked his tongue then Gaara licked back. Sasuke smirked and ran his hands down Gaara's back to his buttocks. He gave it a slight squeeze making the red head gasp. Gaara looked up at Sasuke and blushes lightly.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound got their attension. Gaara blinked and Sasuke sighed. He gave Gaara one last peck on the lips and got off the bed. Putting a white button up shirt on and buttoning the buttons up to the top. Gaara watched Sasuke's hands dance over the silk fabric.

"Stay here." Gaara nodded slowly and watched his master walk up to the closet door, opened it and walked away. Sasuke walked past the bed while the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming!" He growled and got to the door. The Uchiha slowly turned the knob and opened it slightly. There was a girl with long blond hair with a high ponytail in the back and light blue eyes. A part of her bangs covered one of her eyes. She wore a black frilly dress with black buckled boots up her shins. The girl also wore long black gloves up her arms and a black choker with a cross on it.

"Ino...It's 7:00 in the mourning..." Ino smiled and pushed Sasuke back.

"Yeah, well your brother is bothering me about your manuscript, pluuusss he's pissed at me for letting Sakura back into his office." Sasuke chuckled and rested his palms on the counter so he could lean against it a bit while looking at Ino.

"And if I say I don't have the manuscript..." Ino flicked his forehead and smirked.

"It's my mission for you to stay here and write it then." Sasuke sighed and walked away to the living room.

"I don't have an insperation..." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Either you write or..." Ino took out a blood red dagger from her boot and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Or I won't let you feed." Sasuke's eye looked at Ino she had a smile on her face.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to dine on one of my owns blood." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"All because of a manuscript." Ino nodded still with her smile. Sasuke grabbed his notebook and opened his room's glass door. He walked over to the ledge and threw out the paper. Ino glared at the raven haired man and kicked him in the ass...hard.

"Dumbass!" She had him pinned on the ground with her foot on his ass. He had an anime sweat drop on his head. (the little rain drop that is on their head from time to time)

"That's your own fault! You have to type it on the laptop now!!" Ino yelled into the sky. Making the mourning pigeons fly into the sun rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was sitting at the counter typing on his lap top. He had black horned reading glasses on. Ino was sitting upside down on the couch. She blew a pink bubble from a bubble gum she was chewing. It popped and a loud sound was heard. Ino flipped threw the channels with the remote. Sadly...it was all commerials.

"So is this a Yuri, yaoi, or normal book." Sasuke kept typing on his lab top.

"It's normal with some yaoi." Ino flipped back from the couch. Her hands were on the floor and she did a hand stand. She quickly put her feet back on the ground and walked over to Sasuke. Sitting in front of the Uchiha across the counter.

"Horror? Action? or fanasty?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Horror and gore." Ino smiled wickedly and licked her bottom lip. Sasuke glanced at her.

"You should check on Naruto's progress...or Neji's...or Shikamaru's..." Ino smirked and flicked his forehead

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." Sasuke groaned in annoyance and sighed. Going back to typing his Horror/Gore story. Suddenly, Ino's eyes flickered black for a quick second. She glared at Sasuke and the hair on his back tingled. A shiver ran up and down his spine and he backed up. All from her glare.

"Either you're holding back on me or you have a slut here." Ino rolled her eyes staring at the door to the regular bedroom. Gaara was shaking as he opened the door. He peaked through the door a bit and saw Ino. Ino smiled. Gaara felt a little better and opened the door fully. He wore a black-button up shirt with black shorts. Along with a crimson tie.

"Awww what a cute girl!" Ino giggled and Gaara walked over to her. His eyes cold.

"I'm a teen boy..." Ino stood up and pat his head.

"Nah...your only what? Five foot four?" Gaara sighed as Ino patted his head. Sasuke sighed and pulled his glasses off. He put the glasses on the table and walked over to the other two.

"Ino, Calm down and Gaara go lay down..." Ino rolled her eyes but suddenly Sasuke took her by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom. He shut the door then locked it. The Uchiha opened his closet and the Yamanaka started following. Her arms folded. Sasuke turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking at her straight in her blue, glaring eyes.

"Ino...he's my slave." Ino smacked his hands away.

"Oh! What a big fucking surprise?!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. He kissed her softly then put his hand under her chin.

"Calm...you don't know who he is...he's a sleeping demon...I can feel it inside of him.." Ino gasped and turned around with her arms crossed. Her hands rubbing her arms.

"Why didn't I pick up on it earlier...or...think about it when I felt that stupid sense!" Ino smacked her forehead and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again. He whispered in her ear.

"Sssshhh...let it go..." Ino looked at Sasuke and he kissed her lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

A teenage female cheerleader let out a blood curdling scream and ran. Her long blond hair flowing in the wind and sticking to her hair from her sweating from running.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and ran into an alley. A man wearing a brown tench coat like a hobo smiled wickedly.

"Stop!" She screamed and ran over to the wall. The teenager looked up and the man got closer.

"Mhm...Interesting." Both of the humans turned around but while the man was turning around his head exploded. Blood flew on to the cheerleader. Ino smirked and caught some of the man's blood. She liked her hand and saw the teenager stare in fright.

Ino walked slowly over to the girl stepping on the hobo's body. The stupid cheerleader didn't move an inch. Ino smiled with her vampire teeth shinning in the glow of the moon. The girl screamed and jumped but Ino caught her. She slammed the girl into the wall and bit her neck. The teenager's eyes grew in pain and shock. Her breath was choking her. After a few minutes Ino drew back with her same smile.

"You blood was nice but it's just not my flavor." Ino complimented and put her hand up to her nose. She crossed it over herself in diagonal; across the female. The girl screamed half way but her body was cut in half in diagonal.

"Was that necessary?" Sasuke asked from behind. Ino sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Ain't you supposed to be with, Gaara right now?" Ino asked annoyed.

"I felt your presence. Plus he's talking to his sister right now." He moved next to Ino and looked at her bloody massacre.

"Just love to go out in a bang..." He whispered and Ino grinned.

"The bloodier it is the better." Ino turned around and walked away with a smirk.

"You have ketchup on your cheek." Ino told Sasuke and walked off. Sasuke licked his cheek and looked at Ino's work.

"At least she could of chosen people without AIDS..." He whispered and snapped his fingers. The bodies exploded and the blood was splattered on the walls. It seeped threw and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara was sitting on the couch in front of his sister and father.

"Okay, whore. Leave." His father said and Temari looked at her brother. She got up and hugged Gaara.

"Don't worry...I'll come see you when I can.." She whispered in his ear then quickly pulled again before her dad bitched at them again.

Sasuke came out from the upstairs with his things in a suit case from his house.

"Not much...most of the stuff I left." Sasuke said and walked out of the house. Gaara gasped and quickly fellowed. Shutting the door peacefully.

"Then what did you get?!" Gaara asked.

"Your school uniform and some of your award that were under your bed." Gaara blushed a bit and looked down.

"Oh...I see..."

Sasuke opened his car door and Gaara ran off to the shot gun seat. The Uchiha turned the key and started the car. He pulled away from the driveway and sped off.

They drove thew a tunel with orange lights flashing on and off on them.

"Did you have a good talk with your sister?" Sasuke asked and Gaara nodded.

"Ye-yes...if it's alright with you...could she come over from time to time...?" Gaara looked up at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke had his onyx eyes focused on the road.

"It depends..." Gaara nodded not wanting to push the conversation.

"It depends if I'm busy or if Ino is over. I don't want to scare your sister away." Sasuke chuckled a bit with a tiny smirk. Gaara smiled warmly.

"Ino isn't that bad..." Gaara said. Sasuke chuckled.

"She made you eat her terrible food." Gaara gagged a bit in remembering the bland food.

"But-But she said she had never made anyone din-dinner before!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah...now you know why." Gaara sighed and looked out the window.

"You know...you don't have to put on that cute act just for me...I'm actually keeping you..." Gaara blinked.

"But..My friend told me that you have to be cute for your lover or whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't know..but the way your going it's going to be annoying after a while." Gaara yawned and leaned back in the seat.

"Thank god." He put his feet up.

"I was getting sick of it. But some of it I wasn't pretending." Sasuke chuckled.

"I know...But making yourself blush at the simplest things isn't one of them..." Gaara laughed innocently.

"Nah..." He smiled and closed his eyes. Then in a little bit it faded.

"Sasuke...if I earn the money...can I dye my hair black...and get snake bites..." They pulled into Sasuke's apartment complex.

"Sure...I'll set up an appointment with my hair dresser and we can find a place to get you snakebites." Sasuke said getting out of the car. Gaara blinked at him.

"I don't have the money now." He said stepping out of the car. Sasuke was already walking over to Gaara and wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist. He grabbed the red head's chin and tilted it up.

"You can work it off." Sasuke whispered and kissed Gaara passionately. Gaara gripped Sasuke's shoulder's a bit as Sasuke pressed him up against the car. The Uchiha pulled away a smudge and a tiny bit of spit came off their lips. Gaara breathing heavy.

"You earned one snake bite ring." Gaara blinked and fellowed him up to the apartment.

"Only one?! I need one more now!" Gaara said following Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled then suddenly stopped. His hand right on the handle.

_He's here?! Why is he here?! Right now?..._

_Did he find out about Gaara...?_


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Gaara asked with a crack in his voice. Something was wrong with Sasuke. From his eyes that were trying to focaus to his bottom lip that was trembling with fear.

"Gaara...Close your eyes and if anything hang on to me." Sasuke not stated but commanded as he wrapped his ivory arm around Gaara's small waist.

Gaara instantly did what he was told. He shut his sea-foam green eyes and gripped Sasuke's shirt. The Sabaku was a bit scared from the tone of Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke opened the door quickly and ran only to have Gaara trip and fall making the Uchiha go down with him.

"Dam it, so close!" Sasuke growled into the floor he was now facing.

"Hey, look Shikamaru; Sasuke's here." Said a voice coming from the kitchen.

"I see that Choji...I caught his divine friend; didn't I?" A man with long brown hair who was devilously handsome smirked and opened his closed eyes, slightly.

"Yes..." Choji Akimichi mumbled and went back to the kitchen. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke with a pointed cane in one hand. It had a green sparkling ball at the top where he leaned against it. A black suit with a bright green tie and black loafers.

"Mr. Uchiha, I believe you have something that I must say that I want...no sorry my mistake. Need." Shikamaru smirked with a heavy tone of seduction in his voice. He flipped the cane so that it was under Gaara's chin and he lifted the Sabaku's head up a bit. Making Gaara glare at him.

"My dear you really shouldn't squint your eyes like that it makes you look cute and delicious enough to...**_eat._**" Sasuke stood up and glared at the brown haired man who intruded his house.

"Mr. Nara, why have you come here?" Shikamaru smirked and twirled his cane around as he walked to the other side of the wall. He closed his eyes.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk, my humble friend you have turned my world upside down. Your vocabulary has changed much since we last meet, mhm...I must say it must of been around...oh yes now I remember 1893 at the Chicago World's Fair. Many...many." His voice got lower and heavier into a mysterious tone.

"Drinks...we had." Sasuke glared at him, viciously and merciless. Full of destine and hate.

"Mr. Nara if you are here to just comment on past memories and-." Gaara blinked.

"1893...?" Gaara whispered making the Uchiha and Nara look at him.

"1893?" Gaara stood up.

"That would make you..." Gaara concentrated and thought for a moment's process.

"One Hundred and Fifteen...years old." Gaara then snorted and started to laugh.

"God, don't you guys mean; 1993? There was no Chicago World's Fair in 1993." Gaara laughed while everyone just looked at him. Sasuke slowly looked away and Shikamaru chuckled then smirked.

"No...I do mean my child...1893..." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke who was looking away.

"And I must add...your lover over here is maybe...around Two hundred? Am I correct Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuked glared at him and slamme4d his hand down right next to Shiakamaru's ear.

"I will be twenty on October thirty first at one minute till midnight." Sasuked growled making Shikamaru smirk again.

"May I ask; How long have you been telling yourself this?" Sasuke stepped back and tried to calm down. He made his hands into two fists. White seeping to his knuckles. The trembled a bit from just him being furious.

"Why...are you here...?" He murmured.

"I was talking to Ms. Yamanaka yesterday and knowing that vile women." He smiled at Sasuke's re-action to 'vile women' It was a poisons' glare. If looks could kill...Shikamaru would be past to hell and back.

"She blabbed on how much your little **_play thing _**so just adorable and how he's...**_HIM." _**Gaara walked over to Sasuke's side and put his hands over Sasuke's.

"Getting angry will get you no-." Gaara glanced up at Sasuke to noticed a tint of red in the Uchiha's eyes, fangs slowly growing down to his bottom lip.

"Yes, Sasuke...your hungry for his blood; aren't you." Shikamaru's voice ran threw Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked down at Gaara and poked Gaara hard in the top of his stomach. A pressure point that made the Sabaku fall on to his knees then slowly fainted into the dark.

It was around dawn when the red headed, Sabaku woke up. He fluttered his eyes opened and blinked.

_Where...what_...

Suddenly, everything flooded back into his mind like he was just hit by a car. He remembered that Sasuke pushed a pressure point on him . Gaara sat up quickly, too quickly. His bottom part of his torso forbid him to sit up. So, Gaara sat back down and sighed in his new found sadness. He looked around to see if anyone or anything was by him. The teenage boy only saw darkness. Then he just noticed that he was laying on Sasuke's couch right in front of the belching. He stared out at the sky which was just a small hue of of sun rising to greet the retched world. A couple stars were fading into the abyss that the sun was wiping away. Gaara just stared at the sky, not really wanting to waste the moment but wished that Sasuke was there to look at it too. The Sabaku growled at the thought.

_I do not like that bastard, he's pompass and greedy. He shows no kindess to anyone...Only if he can get soemthing out of it he will try..._

Gaara sighed and knew if he kept saying what was wrong with Sasuke he would just fall for him more. Then, if he talked about Sasuke that would just have the same effect. Nothing, Gaara could do could get Sasuke away or out of his mind. Sasuke was stuck in the Sabaku's mind with no way out...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, sleepy head." Ino said to the red headed boy. She ruffled his hair and smiled. Ino held a plate with milk and cookies. Gaara quickly say up and looked around. He panted then flew the blankets off of him.

"Gaara!" Ino yelled and wrapped her arms around Gaara's head.

"Gaara...calm down..." She ran a hand threw his hair. Gaara panted and gripped Ino's dress. Ino pulled him away and kissed him softly on the 's eyes widened at the touch. The girl pulled away.

"Are you calmer?" Ino asked but Gaara blinked and discarded the question.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ino giggled.

"Well it's not because I like you like that silly!" She winked and smiled.

"I'm a lesbain." She giggled then looked up at the ceiling.

"Actually, Sasuke taught me about that techie. Whenever I'm upset he kisses me and it makes you stop feeling everything." Ino stood up and handed Gaara the plate. She slowly started to walk over to the counter.

"I..I heard that you found out..." Ino said walking over and placing her hand on the kitchen counter. Gaara blinked and took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Found out about what?" Gaara blinked.

"About him being a vampire..." Ino whispered and Gaara glared at her. He dropped the plate and stood up.

"I thought that at least you wouldn't try to make a fool out of me." Gaara growled and started to walk away towards the door.

"Gaara!" Ino held a hand out trying to grab Gaara's shoulder. Trying to tell him to stop and wait.

"No!" Gaara whipped around and the sound of his voice blew Ino's hair back. Even when he was twenty feet away.

"I'm leaving and if that bastard wants to apologize then tell him to find me!" Gaara yelled, throwing on a long black tench coat.

"Gaara!" Ino ran over to him but Gaara whipped around and punched her in the gut. She coughed and looked up at when she looked into his eyes she saw black soulless eyes instead of his sea foam innocent ones.

"Gaara...Don't." Ino stood up and put her hand on the counter to support her. Her arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You-You're not stable..." She panted then Gaara chuckled and put his hand on the wall.

"Of corse I'm not." He laughed menially and Ino stared up at him.

"Cause I'm not Gaara!" Suddenly lighting came out of his hands and surged to Ino. Ino's eyes widen and she jumped up butting a barrier around her self.

"Get out of that body Shukaku!" She put her hands together then spread them apart. Fire was flowing from one hand to another.

She ran towards Gaara's body and fireballs were appears from the fire. Shooting at Gaara. Gaara smirked and snapped his fingers. Soon Ino was stuck between pieces of invisible wire. She was stuck in mid air and the wire were strangling her. Her hands were tied along with her feet and waist. The wire all around her was growing smaller. Tighter.

"Let's see how you like your own blood spilling..." Blood leaked down the wires from her waist, ankles, wrists and throat. Ino coughed and gasped for air.

"Gar..ra..." He gasped the black soulless eyes flashed sea green. Shukaku gripped his head and grunted.

"Little brat what's he doing!" He growled then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together.

"I won't let you hurt her." Shukaku slammed his fist onto the wall and Ino fell to the floor. She held on to her throat and looked up at Shukaku fighting with himself. He slammed his head into the wall then fell to his knees. Blood trickling down his forehead. Slowly he turned to Ino and saw her lying there on the floor. Gasping and trying to hold onto her life.

"I-Ino." He whispered and Ino smiled up at him. She was the sea green eyes again. Then, she passed out.

"Ino!" Gaara ran over to Ino and shook her. He stood up.

"N-No..."He whispered then took off running to the door. Gaara flew it open and ran.

* * *

Ino fluttered her eyes open only to see Shikamaru. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is Sasuke there..." She whispered and Shikamaru stood up.

"Hmph!" Was the noise Shikamaru made and looked at Sasuke who was in the kitchen.

"Sasuke, my friend. Ino has awaken." Sasuke walked over to Ino and she held onto his hand.

"Sasuke...Shukaku.." Sasuke gripped her hand then placed a hand on her cheek.

"What happened." Ino gulped and licked her lips.

"I...I tired." She whispered.

"But..Shukaku...is too strong in Gaara's body.." She winced from the pain of her stoumach.

"You-You have to...go..find him.." Ino held onto his hand tighter.

"Please...Something is heading his way.." She whispered and Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"I'll bring him back.." He murmmered then stood up.

"Stay with Ino, Shikamaru." Sasuke commanded then disappeared before Shikamaru could say anything.

"That blasted son of a bitch." Shikamaru glared at nothing then looked at Ino.

_Is Shukaku really that strong...Ino isn't like Sasuke but gong dang she's his apprentice.._ Shikamaru thought and sat next to Ino at the enge of the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara walked on the sidewalk. He pulled his coat in tighter from it being so cold out. The wind was blowing hard and he tried to pull the collar over his ears. The sound of his shoes on cold concrete make a huge sound.

"Gaara!" Gaara blinked then turned around to meet a guy around 5'9. He had a bowl shaped hair cut and a semi-muscular body. He wore a brown coat and smiled big down at Gaara.

"Lee?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! Don't you recognize me?" Gaara had tears that formed at his eyes. He hugged Lee tightly and sighed. Lee blinked then patted Gaara's head.

"C'mon let's go someplace warmer." He smiled and grabbed the red head's hand. Gaara followed him, no caring where he was going. They ended up going to a large building with top notch gates.

"Rock Lee." He murmured into the little microphone and the gates started to open. Gaara's eyes widen at the technology. Lee turned around and looked at Gaara. He chuckled and started walking to the front door.

"I'm sorry, nobody is here. My father is on a business trip and I gave the servants a day off." Lee said when they got into the mansion. Gaara smiled.

"Yeah, It's fine." He said and put the coat on the coat hanger next to Lee's.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from building top to building top. _I can sense Gaara but...he's fading. I have to hurry. _Sasuke thought and quickly kept on jumping. His feet barely touching the building.

* * *

Gaara and Lee sat on a king sized bed with blankets and pillows everywhere on top. Gaara slowly laid down on the bed and Lee got on top of him and blinked.

"Gaara, you seem really aroused?" Gaara's eyes were slowly turning darker. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"A Little..." Lee chuckled and licked Gaara's neck. Moving one of his hands down Gaara's chest and under his shirt. He pinched Gaara's nipples softly. Gaara moaned and unbuckled his own pants.

"Impashment, arn't we?"

Suddenly the glass window that was in Lee's room exploded. The glass flew on to Lee and Gaara. Lee covered his face then looked up at who or what was in his room. He meet a pair of glowing red eyes. Glaring at him. Gaara sat up then glared at the person.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Gaara asked then Sasuke walked closer to Gaara and smacked him across the face. Gaara's head stayed turned and Lee stood up.

"Get out, you are not welcomed here." Lee demanded. Sasuke growled and punched Lee in the stomach.

"Do not tell me what to do you impudent human." Sasuke grabbed Gaara and picked him up bridal style. Gaara kicked and punched Sasuke, but it was useless. Sasuke jumped out the window and disappeared before Lee had time to look out the window to see where Sasuke went.

* * *

Sasuke threw Gaara onto the bed in his room.

"What do you think you were doing?! You walked away with Ino laying, bleeding on the floor!" Gaara glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared into his eyes.

"Oh..." He leaned down and kissed Gaara lightly. Gaara growled then slowly settled down. He stared up at Sasuke.

"Wha-What's happening." Sasuke sighed and sat down next to Gaara. Wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Gaara...I know you don't believe me on me being a vampire...but it's true.." Sasuke looked over at Gaara and made eye contact with him.

"Sasuke...I.." Sasuke shook his head.

"Let me finish. You Gaara were being taken over by a soul eater demon named Shukaku. Shukaku is the demon that is unstable..." Gaara looked away.

"In any body but yours.." Gaara blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"Your body for some reason keeps the demon locked inside for a good amount...that's why I had to keep you." Sasuke put a hand on Gaara's chin.

"Without me Shukaku would destory you and everyone around you." Sasuke pushed Gaara down on the bed making the red head blush.

"Without me inside you, I can't control you. You see, if I do anything sexual with you, I will start to control Shukaku." Gaara nodded and Sasuke made his move. He leaned down and nibbled on Gaara's earlobe. Gaara blushed and shut his eyes. He moaned softly, getting an erection from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Gaara's clothes were ripped.

"Mhm...of corse I do enjoy doing this." He grabbed Gaara's hands and put them above his lover's head. Gaara spread his legs apart and looked away. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Gaara's neck feeling Gaara's pulse beat excited him more.

"G-Go ahead..." Gaara blushed darkly.

"Maybe a taste..."Sasuke licked Gaara's neck then rose his head up a bit. His fangs grew about two inches then he scraped the points across the pale skin. His eyes turned red with three black sixes. Gaara shut his eyes then felt a hand stroke his groin. He blushed and panted slightly. Moaning softly and pushing his hips up into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke chuckled and bite Gaara's neck. Gaara sucked in his breath a bit but the strokes on his erection made him forget about the pain. Sasuke sucked some of the blood for just a split second then pulled his head away from Gaara's neck. A drop of blood fell on to Gaara's torso.

"Delicious." He complimented and snapped his fingers. His clothes disappeared and Gaara got more excited. Sasuke chuckled and kissed down Gaara's neck, then torso and when he got close to Gaara's member he blew cold air onto it. Gaara shivered then Sasuke wrapped his whole mouth around Gaara's member. Gaara moaned loudly then arched his back into the pillows. He put his hands over his mouth as Sasuke sucked him. After a few moments of silence Sasuke picked his head back up and smirked. He grabbed Gaara's hands and pulled them apart.

"You've been bad Gaara. Holding back your moans, tsk tsk." Sasuke chuckled and put his hands on Gaara's hips. Gaara blushed and looked up at Sasuke. He leaned down to Gaara's ear and whispered,

"You'll have you learn anyhow, why not start now." With that he flipped Gaara so that he was on top. Gaara blushed dark from laying on the older man. He stared into Sasuke's onyx's eyes. Sasuke chuckled and scooted up. Gaara blinked.

"Just suck like it's a lollipop." Sasuke chuckled and Gaara blushed looking at Sasuke's monster member. It was much bigger then his own. Gaara slowly moved his head down and put his mouth around Sasuke's member. He imanged a lollipop for a few moments then licked it up and down. Gaara sucked the tip then went down then up. Suddenly, Sasuke put his hand in Gaara's hair and fist ed it. He pushed Gaara's head down a bit. Gaara didn't choke he was just surprised. He closed his eyes again and sucked up and down. Sasuke groaned and thrusted his hips up. Gaara got the idea and sucked more. Going up and down. Sasuke enjoyed it for a few moments. Biting his lip from time to time.

"Okay, now stop." Gaara blinked then looked up at Sasuke.

"Come here." Sasuke held his hand out to Gaara. Gaara took it and Sasuke pulled the younger on top of him.

"Sit." Gaara blinked then Sasuke sighed. Not wanting to wait any longer. He picked Gaara up then moved his hands down to Gaara's anus. He spread the cheeks apart and slowly entered Gaara's hole. His head slowly entering Gaara. Gaara winced then let out a soft moan. Sasuke put his hands on Gaara's hips and slid him down his groin. Gaara moaned and rubbed his member. Sasuke chuckled.

"Just go up and down. I'll solve your problem." Gaara blushed then let go of his member. He started rockin back and forth. Using his legs to sit up a bit then slam down. Sasuke groaned and rubbed Gaara's member. Gaara did the same thing then when Gaara went down he let out a loud moan. Suddenly, a bunch of pre cum came out of Gaara's erection.

"You liked that didn't you." Gaara nodded and went up again. Sasuke chuckled and kept rubbing Gaara's member. Gaara slammed back down and moaned out softly-

"Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled and rubbed Gaara's member more. Gaara arched his back a bit and turned his head to the side. Closing his eyes. The red head rose again and slammed back down. He didn't take time to take in the moment. He started going up and down. Moaning loudly. Sasuke groaned and turned his head to the side.

"You feel so good Gaara." Gaara moaned.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke started raising his hips. Meeting with Gaara. Shoving himself deeper.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Gaara moaned louder and placed his hands on Sasuke's chest. He started riding Sasuke, trying to shove himself deeper.

"Gaara...."Sasuke groaned and rubbed Gaara more. Gaara moaned loudly and shut his eyes tightly.

"Sas-Sasuke!" He came into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke felt Gaara tighten around his member. Making him leak pre-cum into his red laid on Sasuke's chest. He was extremely tired.

"I'm not done Gaara." Gaara looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist and spreaded his legs out far. He thrusted in and out of Gaara, fast and hard.

"Gaara..." He moaned loudly. Gaara panted and kept his head to the side. The bed was running straight into the wall. It was banging, making the sound flow threw the house.

"Gaara!" Sasuke thrusted hard then staid there for a moment. Gaara felt something leak into him. The Uchiha went in and out to fully ride out his organism. He panted then exited out of Gaara. The red head sighed and looked up at Sasuke. His eye lids falling.

"Just, go to sleep..." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear then kissed him on the lips.


End file.
